From The Rain
by XxXmegabigfourfangirlXxX
Summary: It was a stormy night. Dark and cold. Fun and romantic. And guess what two teens ended up doing in such a day. Just Jackunzel fluff, flirting, kisses and other stuff. Read, review & spread! ((P.S. photo's not mine))


_Author's note..._

_Hello everybody! Here's a Jackunzel Oneshot for everybody! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Jackunzel Oneshot**

It was dark and quiet. Only the sound of the pouring rain breaks the silence of the night. Two teenagers ran, soaking wet because of the strong rain but they laughed, not bothering to complain on how wet they are. They stopped under the roof of a waiting area, near a bus stop. It was 10:00 pm. They squeezed the water of their clothes without removing them from their bodies.

"Hey, Jack, are we almost there? It's getting kinda cold," Rapunzel shivers. Her extremely golden hair soaked in water; her purple sweater and blue jeans shrinking against her soft skin.

Jack, a boy with pale skin; frosty white hair; enchanting blue eyes; and a charming smile, smiles at the blonde," Yeah, just a couple of houses more," he says, shaking his hair dry as possible. His blue hooded sweater, like Rapunzel's, are wet against his skin. "Come on," he mutters, pulling Rapunzel's hand and off they go, charging at the rain. Their shoes splash puddles at each other, making the two's pants brown because of mud. After a few minutes, they finally made it in front of Jack's house. Rapunzel and Jack leans against the gate, laughing and gasping for air, their hands still entwined. "We should never ever do that again!" Jack laughs.

"That was kind of fun _and_ romantic. How could you not want to do that again?" Rapunzel asks, looking at Jack.

"Really? What's so romantic about that?" he looks at Rapunzel. Emerald green eyes meets icy blue ones. They stare at each other for quite a long time.

"Jack..." Rapunzel says in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Jack's face leans closer to the blonde's face.

"I think we should go inside. It's really cold," Rapunzel's cheeks flushes. Jack's eyes widen in surprise, then nods and opens the gate. They run to the front door and Jack quickly opens it.

They sat quietly in front of the fireplace in Jack's room, sipping hot chocolate, good for the cold weather; and have blankets surround them. Jack sat across Rapunzel. It's a good thing that Rapunzel keeps extra clothes in Jack's house, so she too can change into warm and dry ones while the clothes which are soaked, dries off. She's now wearing a sleeveless nightgown made out of soft cotton.

Jack found himself staring at Rapunzel's shoulders then his eyes would go down to her cleavage, he suddenly looks away with blushed cheeks when Rapunzel shoots an eye at him. She slowly crawls to Jack and whispers," Jack... I'm cold."

Jack crawls and meets Rapunzel, wrapping his arms around her as Rapunzel wraps her arms around Jack's neck. Rapunzel smiles and presses her forehead against Jack's, then pressing her warm and soft lips against his cold ones.

'_Unexpected as always,'_ Jack thought, giving into the kiss. The surprised expression in his eyes relaxing, slowly closing. His body slowly collapsing to the floor as he opens his mouth for a deeper kiss. This is their third kiss and it was always unexpected. He runs his fingers through Rapunzel's golden locks, soft and silky, just the way he loves it.

This is one of the traits Jack loves about Rapunzel: she's a really good kisser. Even though she's so innocent, she just lets her instincts take over. Jack's hands slipped to Rapunzel's hips while Rapunzel's fingers travel through Jack's frosty white hair.

Rapunzel pulls away but keeps her face a few inches from Jack's. She smiles at Jack's expression. He obviously wants more. "I gotta breathe, you know," she says before Jack presses his lips to hers then quickly parts away. He cupped Rapunzel's cheek on his left hand, his right hand on Rapunzel's back.

"May I?" Jack asks, holding the zipper on Rapunzel's nightgown. Rapunzel's answer was her unbuttoning Jack's PJs. Jack smiles and unzips the blonde's nightgown then as if on cue it falls to Rapunzel's elbows, showing off her baby pink bras. Jack removes his shirt and pants then leans to Rapunzel, who is now only on her underwear, and kisses the sensitive part of her neck, making the blonde giggle and squeak once in a while. He moves to her neck line then collarbone then to her cleavage but before he could even get to her cleavage, Rapunzel yelped.

"Wait! Stop!" she pushes Jack then takes his face in front of hers. "Stop, Jack. Stop," she breathes heavily, her whole face flushed.

Jack leans in and presses his forehead against hers. "Why?"

"I... I'm not ready... Just not that level," Rapunzel slipped on her nightgown, not bothering to unzip it, "You understand don't you?"

Jack looked into Rapunzel's emerald green eyes. She's serious. "Yeah. Of course," he says. Then stands up and goes to his bed, Rapunzel follows him and lays beside him.

"Are you mad?" she whispers.

"No, not at all. Why would I be?" Jack smiles at the blonde. "I can wait a little more." Rapunzel stares at Jack to see if he's telling the truth and he is. Rapunzel takes Jack's hand and places it inside her unzipped nightgown, his fingers touching her soft skin. She hugs Jack tightly then began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let you power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Her hair glowed as she sang the little yet enchanting song. She kisses Jack passionately then pulls away. "Jack..."

"Hmmm?" Jack opens his right eye.

"I-I think... I'm ready."

**The End?**


End file.
